


Ramen

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Children, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ramen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little thing I wrote when I was bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen

“Do you want to talk about it?”

You look up, greeted by the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, grinning his trademark grin.

You say nothing but pulled your knees to your chest. You were hiding away from the others. You wanted to be alone and invisible, away from them, but Naruto had continued to insist on wanting to follow you around.

“Want to talk about it over ramen?”

You look up. You knew from experience that ramen made everything better but you were distrustful. Was Naruto trying to trick and humiliate you further? you rest your head on your knees to avoid looking at him

“Maybe, but--” Suddenly, you felt a hand rest on your shoulder.

“Let's go for ramen,” Naruto interjected.

Soon, you and Naruto are eating ramen together. You gazed at your food, choking back tears as Naruto greedily wolfed down his bowl.

“(Y/N), is there something wrong?”

You look up and stare Naruto in the eyes.

“How do you put up with the constant teasing and being ignored all the time? Doesn’t that hurt?”

Naruto stares at you.

“I don’t let it bother me! I just ignore it and carry on with my dream to become the hokage!”

You stare. Then you grin the widest grin that almost splits your face before you devour your ramen.

Wiping your mouth, you turn back to Naruto.

“So, we’re friends, now. Have each other’s back and all that, yeah?”

“Yeah, friends!”


End file.
